Loyal
by Soul Blader
Summary: Not sure about that rating yet but it can be left there for now. Anyway, I'm not very good with summaries so plz just read it and give it a chance! PLZ ^_^ Mostly based around Kai and two main OC. One of which will appear in future chapters.Chap 5 up!
1. Training

Hello, I'm not going to waste time with a big long intro because I'm in a hurry. I have limited time to finish writing the first chappie so I'm just going to do the disclaimer then get right to it, ok. Sorry! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters but all additional characters are mine. This might change a bit in future chapters about the additional characters thing. But in this chap they belong to me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was in the early hours of the morning, about six. The sun had not yet come up and this was the usual time when Kai Hiwatari awoke from his slumber to start his early morning training. He had gotten dressed already and made his way down the stairs from his room to his own training room.  
  
This was a daily routine for Kai, his grandfather had made him do this for years. But even now when his grandfather was away, out of Japan to America or somewhere. Didn't matter to Kai, he couldn't care less but he still kept up this morning routine. His biological clock was too well adjusted to it now; after all it had been trained to do so over many years.  
  
He reached the door way and upon stepping in he heard a noise. Some one was already in there. The room was dark; the lights hadn't been turned on. He heard the echoing noise of a punch bag, bounce off the wall of the massive room. He looked in and scanned the room properly, his eyes adjusting to the dim and dull light shining in the window from the moon and stars. Which hadn't left the sky yet.  
  
At the far side of the room he saw a shadow covered figure. About his height, perhaps a bit shorter, long white hair waved back and forth, swaying with the movements being made by its owner. It was a girl, Rika the new resident at the Hiwatari mansion.  
  
She was attacking a larger punch bag, kicking and punching hard and viciously. As though she held something against the punch bag and was determined to make it feel pain if not death. Sweat streamed down her brow and face and dampened the front and back of her tank top. But could not be seen since everything she was wearing was black, from her trainers to her pants and to her tank top and of course the black fingerless leather gloves she always wore. Her long white, tied back hair flew in the air as she moved swiftly, quickly and violently but bounce back into place as soon as she reframed from this continuous pattern of belts, punches and kicks.  
  
She stopped for a moment and stepped back a few feet from the bag, to see the damage she had inflicted upon it. And in deed she had done damage, it could hardly be recognised as a punch bag anymore. She just stood still for a moment, breathing in and out in short hard gasps se gritted her teeth angrily, not happy with her handy work at all. She growled for a moment, letting her anger and energy build up to max and as the growl turned into what sounded like a war cry she swung around and kicked the bag so hard it broke free of it's chain and went hurling into the wall across the room.  
  
She stood again just looking at it but she was still unsatisfied. She fell to her knees exhausted, she was really exhausted but she wasn't going to let herself rest. No matter how much she begged. She lowered her head breathing in and out in rapid and desperate gasps for air. Her fringe drooped down over her face, covering her emerald green eyes and shading most of her face.  
  
She felt a shadow come over her and she became aware of someone else's presence in the room, and standing right beside her. She looked to her right upon seeing a pair of trainers, red and black trainers. She raised her head up sideways to the right looking up at the blue haired boy who was towering over her.  
  
" Here!" he said throwing a bottle of water to the floor beside her. She looked over at it for a moment, her mouth was dry and her throat scorched she wanted to drink but.  
  
" No!' she refused shoving it away and out of her sight as she turned her face away from it.  
  
" You need it!" he said, it was too obvious she did.  
  
" I know, and I want it but I'm not going to have it!" she said still a little breathless.  
  
" What?" he said rather than asked in his usual cold manner.  
  
" I'm not going to . ." she started while trying to stand up. " .. have it . ." She said as she began to collapse from being weak. Kai quickly caught her.  
  
" No, I need to do this, I need to learn!" she protested against him helping her. She pushed herself out of his grasp and began to walk towards the next punch bag, intending on destroying this one also. Only quicker than the other. But she was held back.  
  
She turned her head around, looking over her shoulder. Kai was keeping a firm grip on her arm. " Let go!" she said trying to pull away but to no avail. She stumbled forward collapsing again. She was just to weak to even struggle against him or put up a good fight. She fell against him, being supported by his arm while the other secured itself around her waist in an effort to hold her up. Which worked nicely, she was fairly light, Kai noted seeing he had little but no trouble supporting her as she lay in completely against him. Even though she was still conscious and fully aware of the situation. She was just way too weak to get out of it or stand by herself. So she lazily leaned on him letting him do all the work.  
  
Her breathing slowed down eventually and she sighed, subconsciously loving the softness and warmth of Kai's skin.  
  
" What exactly are you trying to do to yourself?" asked Kai, not moving yet.  
  
" What do you care?" she groaned, Kai pulled her up and lifted her off her feet. It was obvious she wasn't able to stand let alone walk up the stairs.  
  
" Of course I care, I have to. If you get damaged I get blamed remember!" he said thinking back to when he'd first met Rika. He had been called back to Japan, from Europe by his grandfather for something. He had been in France at the time with the Bladebreakers, just travelling around Europe meeting old opponents and some new ones also.  
  
He sat in the library staring into the flames of the open fire, wondering what his grandfather would call him back from Europe for. He'd hardly bring him all that way just to give him one of his usual beatings. Then the door opened, Kai immediately stood up waiting to greet his grandfather. Instead a girl walked in, she stood in front of him, her emerald orbs boring into him. She bowed respectfully to him as though she were a servant in the presence of her Master.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Master Kai!" she said as she bowed then looked up at him strangely. A look he'd never seen before, it was almost frightening but enchanting at the same time. " I am Hino Rika"  
  
" What's the meaning of this?" Kai demanded of his grandfather. Rika had filled him in on how she got there, whom she was and why she was there, after discovering that Kai knew nothing of this.  
  
" I don't need her, why?" he shouted His grandfather had brought her there for Kai. She was to go with Kai when he left with the Bladebreakers for tournaments or wherever and basically anywhere else he went.  
  
" Just think of her as a gift, I give her to you!" replied his grandfather after filling Kai in on all he considered that Kai needed to know.  
  
Kai wanted to argue. He didn't want her as a gift but he knew what would happen to both her and him if he refused anymore. And as much as he didn't want her as his own personal servant he'd never wish that upon her, nor bring it upon himself.  
  
She was his responsibility now, like a child getting it's first pet. And truth be told she had kind of grown on him. She hadn't been anything like he had expected or anything like what he had seen that first night he'd met her. As soon as they had left Japan to head back to Europe the next morning and had gotten out of Mr Hiwatari's reach she changed. She became more open, laid back and playful.  
  
At first, when she met the rest of his team she mostly kept her distance from them and only stayed around Kai, as though hiding behind him. She spoke to him and teased him even though he'd pay no attention to her and still act as his same old self. But she didn't mind, she felt safe around him this way and she trusted him, which in her case trust wasn't something she gave to too many people.  
  
She didn't get in his way and did what he told her with out question, most of the time anyway. Depending on how serious the command was and he had discovered that she was an excellent blader. But he had yet to be introduced to her bit beast, which she had not revealed at all yet.  
  
-Back to present-  
  
" Oh yes that's right, think of how much trouble you'd be in if your newest toy got broken" she said blankly.  
  
" I don't think of you that way!" he said back just as plainly  
  
" Don't you?" she said not believing him  
  
He said no more and continue carrying her up the stairs, entering her room he lay her down upon the bed. He was about to leave when he noticed something, blood. There was blood staining his white sleeveless shirt. He turned back to her. She was fidgeting uncomfortably with her knuckles, which were hidden away by her leather gloves. As he turned and saw her she stopped, hoping he hadn't noticed what she was doing.  
  
He narrowed his eyes upon her and made his way back to the bedside.  
  
" What are you . ?" she said trying to position her hands in away that he couldn't get at them but that wouldn't work, what could she do he'd seen her.  
  
He took hold of her wrist firmly and forcefully held it out against her will and pulled off the glove.  
  
" No," she warned  
  
He sneered at what he saw. Her hands and knuckles were all covered in cuts, bruises and scars and blood both dry and fresh plastered to the skin and trickling down her wrist. " What's this?" he said looking at her. What had she been doing to herself?  
  
" It's nothing" she said quickly while withdrawing her hand.  
  
" Doesn't look like nothing to me!"  
  
" Well it is, it's just from the training that's all, it will be alright once the blood stops. Then I'll clean it."  
  
" No you wont, I'm doing it"  
  
" I can do it myself!"  
  
" I don't care, I don't trust you to. Not after what you said in the training room! About how your body needed it but how you weren't going to let yourself have it, when I offered you the water!"  
  
" That was . " she began to raise her voice in annoyance  
  
" No different, I'm doing it end of discussion  
  
" Hn," was all she could mutter as she turned away pouting.  
  
Kai hissed at her and then left to get what he would need.  
  
She watched him leave just as his back disappeared out the door. Her face softened and she sighed exasperated for more than one reason. She took of her other glove and began massaging her knuckles to ease the pain while thinking a million things at once. She sighed again and lay down on the bed, the aftermath of her 'training' beginning to kick in. As she lay there starting at the ceiling everything went blurry and then darkness consumed her.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, maybe not the best place to end it but I'm in a hurry and I have to go. So I only have enough time to submit this then I'm gone so I'll see ya! ^_^ Oh and please don't flame me, I haven't had the time to review it properly and my minds all mixed up. 


	2. Dreams

Hey! I'm back from where ever I was, anyway here's chapter 2 up now. Trying to take up from where I shouldn't have left off in the last chapter, which I still haven't gone over yet, nor have I this one but what can I say. I'm incredibly lazy. No offences to anyone else like that ok, just me! Anyway I'm going to start the fic now before I start rambling on so . .  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rika woke with a start. She gasped as she shot up into a sitting position in her bed. She breathed deeply for a moment, sweat covered her brow and her heart was racing. She took in one deep breath and calmed herself down.  
  
She looked to the side of her bed to the locker and the alarm clock. " 5.00" (pm) " I've slept most of the day away" she sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She'd been having that same dream again, or nightmare I should say. The one that kept her awake most nights. That was why she was in the training room so early, or for her it was late. She hadn't gone to sleep that night so it wasn't surprising that she'd slept most of the day away.  
  
As she rubbed her eyes she noticed the bandages on her hands as she brought them to her face. She half smiled and examined both hands, to see if any blood was seeping through. No, Kai had done a good job, much better than anything she would have done. He was right not to trust her to do it. She wouldn't have. She would have just left them that way and covered them with her gloves. Which was what she was going to do now. She went to her dresser and pulled out a new pair of gloves, identical to the others. Putting back on the blood stained ones might not be such a good idea.  
  
The bandages were wrapped on thinly but tightly so the gloves could still slip over them to cover them up. It was as though Kai had thought ahead for it. After fitting the gloves she was going to get dressed but on seeing herself in the full-length mirror on her wall she sighed. She was a mess, her hair was all messed up and tangled, her skin covered in places with dried blood and sweat. ' Sweat, uh!' she thought in disgust. That was it she couldn't possibly present herself like this in front of anyone.  
  
Taking off the gloves again she head for the bathroom and turner on the shower. Steam filled the bathroom as she shed her clothes. The bandages would have to be replaced after this of course but Kai wouldn't mind.  
  
She stepped into the shower and relaxed under the warm waters, which seemed to massage her tense and sore muscles. The after math of her ' training' was finally taking its toll. She leaned back against the wall of the rather large shower and while letting the water just run down her body she let her mind drift back to her dreams.  
  
Every-time it had been the same, but also different in ways. She was standing in a large, dark room that resembled both a cave and a temple or chapel. Dim light was provided by fire torches on the walls and for some reason it all felt familiar to her. She walked about this strange place but seemed to get nowhere, calling out for someone, anyone but she seemed to be alone. All alone!  
  
Another dream that was similar to this was where she found herself in what looked like a huge maze or labyrinth more like. It was made from stone and like the cave was dark with only small torches on the walled to give any light at all. And like the last dream it seemed so familiar to her but she didn't know why.  
  
She hated this, being alone in the dark. Calling out but to have nobody answer her. Eventually she started to remember and become conscious of her dreaming. She began to become aware that she was dreaming when she was dreaming and just kept telling herself that it was the same as the night before and the night before that and that she would soon wake up with no harm done.  
  
But then everything changed voices started speaking to her inside of the dreams now. Whispering to her, but there were so many and they were all muffled, she couldn't understand what they were saying to her. But it began to scare her. She'd scream and cry out to them to stop and leave her alone to shut up. But they just became louder and louder until they sounded like a hissing sound, a loud hissing sound which was piercing to her ears. It brought her to her knees screaming and begging as blood streamed down the side of her face from her ears. That was when she would wake up, covered in sweat with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Her train of thought came to a stop there. She snorted at the thought of herself crying like that over a dream of all things. Dreams were nothing, they weren't physical and they couldn't harm you so why was she so frightened of them. She shook the whole concept off. Not wanting to think about it any longer.  
  
She turned off the water and getting out wrapped a white fluffy towel around her body. She walked over to the sink and whipped the condensation from the mirror. Looking at herself for a moment she sneered, as though she hated the person staring back at her then went back into her room taking a second towel with her.  
  
After drying herself off she put on her usual black under wear and went to her wardrobe to try and find something to wear. Which really wasn't too hard. Nearly everything in her wardrobe was red and black, nearly every style of clothing you could find but all in red and black.  
  
As she was doing this Kai walked in without knocking or anything.  
  
" Rika you've been ." he stopped upon seeing her standing there with barely anything on as she pulled out a black pair of wide bottom pants. She didn't seem bothered with his intrusion as she continued pulling clothes out and dropping them to the floor. But brought her attention up to him when he remained quiet for so long and didn't finish his sentence.  
  
She looked at him questioningly. He stood almost wide-eyed then turned away to hide his blush from her. His back was now facing her. She pouted and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
" Hey, it's not that bad all the important parts are covered" she said angrily  
  
" Yeah, but I just don't think it's proper for me to be." He stopped as she walked up beside him.  
  
" Just think of it as a bathing suit, a very small bathing suit" she admitted while looking down at it " But a bathing suit none the less. Ah come on Kai, are you blushing" she teased  
  
" No!" he snapped  
  
" Then why wont you let me see your face," she said walking around to face him only to have him turn away from her.  
  
" I just don't want to have to."  
  
" See me, like this. Ha, yeah right Kai. We both know your no such gentleman, why don't you look me in the face and tell me you don't want to look!" she teased trying to face him once again but to no avail.  
  
" See, my point" she walked away from him and went back to dressing behind his back.  
  
He sighed with relief as she left him alone. But then something caught his eye. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a mirror on his right side, he could see her in it getting dressed. He half grinned then scolded himself. 'Stop it your not a pervert!' he told himself while looking away ' Are you sure?' came another voice as he looked back towards the mirror. But she was gone.  
  
Then she popped up in front of him, fully dress in the black wide bottom pants and a red halter neck top.  
  
" Well what do you think?" she asked stepping back to give him a better look.  
  
He looked her over, saying nothing. It certainly did show off a lot of her pale milky skin, not that he minded.  
  
She began to get irritated with the silence. " Hello, Kai?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
" Huh?" he said no longer staring at her slender covers.  
  
" Huh?" she said back in a very ' duh ' like voice. " Is that all, ' Huh?'" she shook her head and let him, crossing the room the dresser she quickly took on the task of fixing her hair. Kai watched her as she worked, saying nothing until he noticed her bandages. The blood had started to seep through the wet material. She noticed why he was staring.  
  
" Oh yeah, " she looked down at her hands. " Ah, could you?" she asked shyly" holding her hands out to show what she meant.  
  
He just nodded plainly and went into the bathroom to retrieve what he'd left there that morning after bandaging her hands the first time. After he came back out her sat on the end of the bed and gestured for her to come to him. She did so and while placing one of the towels on his lap he began unravelling the damp cloth from around her hands.  
  
She watched him as he worked. He was being so gentle, which was something unexpected from Kai. She had been asleep the first time so she couldn't really say about then but he was definitely being gentle this time. Yet his face was so hard and cold and stern, with his blue triangles giving him that godlike essence. She always felt so drawn to him when he was like that, so powerful looking. She sighed and her face softened.  
  
" What's wrongs with you?" asked Kai seeing her dazed expression as she drifted into a fantasy world.  
  
" Huh?" she snapped out of it and shook it off, not wanting him to see her like that. He looked at her strangely for a moment.  
  
" Ok we're done!" he said  
  
" Uh, we are?" she asked surprised at how little time it took. She looked at the bandages checking them, then being satisfied smiled sweetly and just for the fun of it and to get on his nerves, she threw her arms around Kai.  
  
" Thank you!" she chimed in a childish tone. Hoping that would get to him, she was right. He was shocked at first but eventually his usual attitude kicked in.  
  
She grinned, her arms still wrapped around him, she could feel it welling up in him. Oh was he going to he angry. Standing up and pulling her up alone with him he quickly and forcefully pulled her off him and threw her on to the bed and pinned her down by her neck.  
  
" What have I told you?" he growled  
  
" I was only giving you a hug," she said in the same childish tone that only irritated him more.  
  
" We're going into town to meet the guys in about a half an hour, if you even think about repeating what you just did in front of any one I swear . ."  
  
" Awe your no fun!" she pouted, yet again using that voice. Then she grinned " But I do like your position!" she said  
  
Kai was confused at first but then realised he was lying on top of her. It was just to restrain her from trying to move of course and to put some pressure on her just to emphasise that he meant his threat but it didn't look that way. He blushed deeply unable to control it at all or hide it this time"  
  
She smirked and chuckled " But, it's not for today" she said throwing him off of her and on to the bed beside her. She rolled over and sitting up slightly leaned on his chest and brought her face down to his. " We've got to meet the guys in a half an hour we'll have to play some other time Kai!" she said whining sarcastically then got off of him. " But for now you'll just have to hold it in" she smirked again at the clueless look on his face.  
  
Sitting up he said nothing. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed slightly at the same time. He watched in silence as she pulled on her gloves and then a black shirt left open over the halter neck. It covered most of what the halter neck did not, much to Kai's disappointment.  
  
She turned to him as she headed towards the door. "Well aren't you coming?"  
  
Pulling himself together he got up and walked past her with a grunted. She just smiled at him as he did this and then followed him out.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
K, that's it for chapter 2 anyway! Chapter 3 will be up shortly, please r&r and thanx in advance to those who do. Even the flamers, I'm welcoming them this time HEHE! ^_^ Anyway, I'm hungry so I'm going to leave it at that and go find something with looooots of sugar in it! CYA 


	3. Battle

Hiya! Hehe, I feel sort of giddy at the moment, don't know why though. Yes there will be another oc, there one in this but you don't get much info on them yet so you'll have to wait. There will be more oc as well as another main one, other than Rika is what I mean. Anyway no big intro as usual lets just skip to the fic K, ^_^  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After they had met up with the others they had all gone to a café in town, between both Tyson and Rika's whining they had no choice. After they had all eaten, about twenty minutes had been spent with Tyson and Rika fighting over who would claim the last doughnut, which Max then 'forced' himself to eat just to end the fighting.  
  
Now Rika and Tyson sat at the table beside each other pouting and throwing death glares at each other whilst giving each other sharp kicks under the table, this was soon ended when the both received one sharp kick at the same time. They growled at each other first before seeing the glare Kai was giving them from the far side of the table. They both sighed then glared at each other and looked away sulking.  
  
As she looked to right to avoid both Tyson and Kai's gazes Rika noticed something over her shoulder. A strangle looking figure sat in a corner of the café, hidden away by the shadows and the dark cloak they were wearing. She narrowed her eyes on them, she got a very back feeling and she knew she was being watched. The figured looked up at her, their eyes locked. Her emerald green met with deep crimson ones. She'd only seen eyes like that in one place before and that was from Kai, as she stared at them she began to feel some what light headed but quickly brushed it off upon hearing her name being called.  
  
" Rika?" she looked around to see Ray standing up and looking down at her, all the others were gone. She looked around in search of them for a moment.  
  
" Come on we're going to the park to check out some of the bladers that practice there, the others have already gone ahead their probably just down the street a bit, come on!" he said holding out his hand to help her up.  
  
She looked back over her shoulder to the corner table but it was empty, they had gone. 'Strange' she thought to herself but let it go and excepted Ray hand as he helped her to her feet.  
  
As they entered the park they could see that Tyson was already engaging in his first battle against some green haired guy with a punk style outfit. Kai turned to them as they approached. " What took you so long?" he practically snapped at Rika. She jumped a bit with fright then slowly back up behind Ray and taking hold of his tied back hair began brushing the tip of it across her chin innocently and looked at him in the same manner.  
  
Ray couldn't help but chuckle at her, she knew very well that trying that on Kai rarely worked if it ever did, if anything it would only land her with an even more pissed off Kai.  
  
" That's not going to work and you know it!" he hissed  
  
She lowered her face and pouted sweetly while looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Ray laughed again.  
  
" And you shouldn't be encouraging her!" Kai snapped, knowing that she was getting some satisfaction out of the fact that she was making Ray laugh. Ray's smile dropped to a frown.  
  
Rika looked at this and frowned, she looked over at Kai and was about to say something but didn't get the chance.  
  
" Hey you!" came a voice directed at her. Rika looked up to see a boy with long dark blue hair, which was tied back, looking at her and smirking.  
  
" Who me?" she asked pointing to herself.  
  
" Yeah, how about a bey battle?" he said holding his blade in his left hand with his right hand in his jacket pocket. He was taller than her and wore black jeans and dark green jacket over a black t-shirt. He looked to about a year or maybe two older than her and she had to admit wasn't all that bad looking but she wasn't going to take interest. His dark brown eyes bore into her as he challenged her.  
  
After looking him over and with out thinking it through she refused. " No way!" she said sticking her nose in the air and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
" Why, ya scared little girl?" he said hoping she'd change her mind.  
  
She glared at him and narrowed her eyes. "What of you, hn, no way!" she sneered  
  
" Then prove it"  
  
He wasn't rising her, he'd have to do way more than that to rise her but she did want to kick his ass, ' look at him. Thinking he's a really ladies hand I suppose. Yeah, ha charming' she though as he smirked at her smugly, oh yeah she wanted to kick his ass, in the dish would have to do though. Kai wouldn't allow her to physically attack him herself but.  
  
She reached into her pocket and took out her black and red blade. (Hmm, black and red, are we beginning to see a pattern here?) She looked down at it for a moment; it had no bit in it though. She looked to Kai for his consent; he nodded once as a yes.  
  
She looked back to her challenger and smirking nodded and ok.  
  
" Good, but how bout we make it a little more interesting!"  
  
" Go on!" she urged him to continue.  
  
" You got a bit-beast?" he asked  
  
" Yeah, but I rarely use it unless I need to!" she replied  
  
" Well you'll need alright, but how about a wager. If I win I get your bit- beast and your blade and if you win vise versa"  
  
" K, but it's your funeral" she shrugged  
  
Before the battle started Rika reached in under her collar and pulled out a silver chain. On the chain there was what seemed to be a locked of some sort. She opened it up and took out a small bit chip and held it up in front of her face.  
  
' So that's where she keeps it!' Kai said to himself. He'd seen her with that locked before; she had it all the time. He always wondered what significance it had, because it was kind of old looking. And then he also wondered where she kept her bit-chip, he'd never seen it in her blade and she had insisted that she did have one, now he knew. But why would she keep it there instead of in her blade.  
  
She looked at the picture upon the chip; it was hard to make out. What could be seen was a pair of dragon like wings, claws, teeth and a tail. It was obviously a very old chip. 'He's so gonna be sorry he brought my bit beast into this!' she said to herself as she placed the chip in the blade.  
  
" Are you ready yet?" came a voice.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, if I were you I'd be stalling the match not rushing it on!" she smirked  
  
" Yeah what ever, by the way what's your name. I want to know who I'm beating"  
  
" As if. Names Rika and you?" she said in an all too, I'm not bothered voice  
  
" I'm Anthony, and" he was about to continue when he was cut off  
  
" Yeah, yeah that's all I wanted to know now can we get this over with please!" she grumbled while getting bored with the conversation if you could call it that.  
  
" As you wish" he said taking his place and getting ready to launch. She did the same and they waited for the count down.  
  
"3.2.1 Let It Rip!" yelled Anthony and he let his blade fly into the dish.  
  
Rika's hit the dish the same time as his and went straight to the centre to spin in place while Anthony's continued to round the dish and pick up speed.  
  
Kenny was sitting near by with Dizzi open on his lap didn't understand. Rika's blade wasn't a defence type so what was she doing.  
  
" What is she thinking?" said Kenny loud enough to grab the others attentions.  
  
" What's wrong Chief?" Max asked looking over Kenny's shoulder.  
  
" Rika's being a sitting duck is what, she's deliberately just spinning in place when she knows how vulnerable that makes her especially with the speed Anthony is picking up"  
  
" What exactly are you doing?" Anthony asked her confused by her actions.  
  
" Waiting!" she simply replied  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For you to make the first move of course!"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I'm thinking a head, for your sake. I mean think of how embarrassing it would be for you if you didn't even get to make a move at all" she said thoughtfully  
  
He just scowled at her, she was mocking him and he didn't like it. ' I'll show her' he thought ' She'll be sorry she let me make the first move'  
  
"Fang, finish her off now!" he yelled and a huge black wolf emerged from his blade. As this happened his blade stopped circling the dish and headed straight for Rika's. She didn't move. She just stood silently with her arms crossed over her chest. As the blades collided nothing happened. Rika's blade didn't even budge.  
  
Anthony gasped in disbelief. How could she have escaped that with out even moving?  
  
She looked at him questioningly and rose and eye brow. " Was that it?" she asked.  
  
He didn't know what to say. " Your kidding right?" she said smirking  
  
" Ok, my turn!" as she spoke her blade stopped spinning in place and shot around the wall of the dish and as it stopped five more blades identical to hers could be seen in different parts of the dish. Then all at once they charged straight at Anthony's blade, which was now the one spinning helplessly in the middle of the dish. On impact a huge wave of dust and smoke rose from the dish. Rika didn't move but just closed her eyes while the smoke blew over her whilst everyone else, save Kai tried shielding them selves from it, Anthony included.  
  
When the air cleared Rika opened her eyes along with every one else, now more than one blade remained in the dish but none of them were Anthony's. All the red and black blades joined back together as one and returned to Rika's waiting hand.  
  
" Where's my blade, my bit beast?" Anthony said looking around frantically for some part of his blade.  
  
" It's here, with me!" she said holding up her blade so he could see her bit chip. " Maybe that will teach the rest of you, that if you ever challenge me you wont make me bring my bit beast in to it!" She said no more as she turned on her heels and walked away. She said nothing as she passed by her friends but as she passed Kai she stopped and looked up at him, a strange look in her eyes. Then she passed on again with out a word. She knew this would result in her getting a talking to when they got home.  
  
As she left the park Rika felt some one watching her. She looked from left to right and across the park but she couldn't see any one who looked suspicious. Of course that person in the café sprang to mind, which was why she shrugged it off when she didn't see anyone who resembled them.  
  
From behind a couple of trees near by a pair of blood red eyes had been watching Rika and her match. They grinned with satisfaction when she'd won and revealed where the other bit beast had gone as though they had been waiting for her to say that. As Rika disappeared out of the park the cloaked figure faded away into the shadows it had been hidden under.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's it for chapter 3. Not as good as the first two and that bey battle was a bit ummm, I dunno something. Perhaps a bit unnecessary but it was necessary! You'll see! I'm just not very good at getting a bey battle from my head to the page, that's what I think anyway, chapter 4 should be up very shortly. 


	4. Crying

Hey, I put this up the same time as chapter three to make it a bit more understandable. It's a bit short but I'll continue it in chapter 5 which will be up tomorrow! ^_^ +++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4  
  
That evening Kai sat in the library on the couch reading a book in front of the fire. Which lit up the room in a warm amber colour. Rika entered quietly and cautiously.  
  
Kai looked up from his reading then looked back down again. She felt nervous. Did that mean she was to leave or was he angry with her or, why did he have to be so difficult to read.  
  
She approached him cautiously and stood right in front of him, her hand behind her back.  
  
" Kai?" she asked  
  
No response.  
  
" Kai?"  
  
Still nothing. And he didn't even look up he just ignored her.  
  
" Kai are you angry with me?" she asked  
  
He shrugged his shoulders but still didn't look at her.  
  
" Hey now, what's that suppose to mean. Either you are or you ain't" (very bad English! ^_^) she scowled at him. He looked up at her as she raised her voice and returned the scowled but with more power.  
  
She let her scowl drop quickly and she swallowed hard. " Oops" she said feeling nervous again.  
  
" What do you want?" he asked finally putting down the book and speaking to her.  
  
" Well your we're bound to call me down some time soon to lecture me about the past events of the day so I said I'd save you the trouble and here I am" she said quickly.  
  
" Well I was going to leave it until tomorrow, "  
  
" Oh well in that cause" she said turning to leave  
  
" Sit!" he said firmly  
  
She looked up to the ceiling and groaned as she turned back around, with her shoulders slumped. She went over to the couch and sat close enough to him with her legs crossed.  
  
They remained in silence for a few minutes. Kai repositioned himself so he was sitting side ways on the coach. The silence continued for a few moments longer before Rika got to uncomfortable and bored with it.  
  
" Ah come on, Kai ask me something already!" she whined impatiently whilst lying down, she lay in between his legs with her chin resting upon his chest. It's not like it had been the first time she'd done this so Kai was used to it, but he still felt a bit like blushing. Her emerald eyes stared up at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
" Ok then, lets start with this morning, what happened?" he said finally  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked, knowing the answer. She turned so her right cheek was on his chest now instead of her chin, as she tried to avert his gaze.  
  
" I mean, why were you in the training room so early, doing what you were doing, which I wouldn't really consider to be training. More like trying to kill yourself. And your hands!"  
  
" It was training, that's what it was. Well what I consider to be training anyway. And the hands well it was just from punching the punching bag so hard without stopping, that all!"  
  
He didn't believe her. She knew this. Well she was sure if she were in his shoes she wouldn't believe her either. But surprisingly he didn't pursue it.  
  
" You haven't been sleeping lately have you" he said placing a hand on her head.  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" You look so tired and I heard you waking up in the middle of the night crying," he said softly  
  
" Oh" she felt so ashamed. He knew, he knew she cried over that. She cried over pictures in her head. Now what would he think of her. She began to curl up slightly in a ball and she clenched the material of his shirt in her hand as she tried holding back the urge to cry now. He could feel this.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she whispered  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For being weak!" she replied with a sob, still not looking at him.  
  
She was afraid to cry in front of him, afraid to show emotion like that in case he'd think she was weak. Kai didn't like that she thought he'd think of her as weak. Of course if he himself cried he'd think of himself as weak but that was different.  
  
He began to stroke her hair gently to comfort her. " No, no it's ok!" he said trying to sound reassuring with out getting too sappy.  
  
As he stroked her hair she started to relax, tears streamed down her face and she sobbed softly whilst nuzzling into the soft material of his black shirt. Eventually her sobs stopped and her breathing became shallow. Kai reframed from stroking her hair and gently pulled back her head a bit to see her face. She was asleep he half smiled at her. He rubbed the tears from her face and rested her head back on his stomach this time as he sat up a bit to get more room. He picked the book back and continued to read.  
  
If tried moving or getting up it would only wake her and he wanted to let her sleep as long as she could. So he'd question her tomorrow perhaps if he were in the mood.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Now that Rika had gone to sleep her dreams began to take over again as usual.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around, she was back in the park.  
  
" Ok, not exactly nightmare material" she noted " Maybe I should sleep on top of Kai more often!" she chimed at the thought.  
  
Then she noticed something, herself standing over by a bey dish. She strode over to stand beside herself looking into the dish. It was a replay of the battle she'd had earlier on that day. It was where her blade or blades were just about to attack Anthony's one.  
  
Then they collided and as before smoke and dust rose up but this time Rika, the dreaming on, had no need to cover her eyes. She stepped into the dish to see what was happening behind the thick layer or cloud. She could see quiet clearly actually, she saw nothing of Anthony's blade except the bit chip o the ground beside her blades which were now gathered in a circle around it. They all began to glow and so did the chip. After about a second a bit beast emerged from the chip and seemed to struggle to get away, as though it were in pain. Then it dispelled into tiny sparks of light that were gathered up by Rika's blades. Then all the smoke was gone and Rika's blades became one and returned to her.  
  
She looked up at herself. Her eyes seemed hungry and more alive as she stared down at her bit chip. She hadn't noticed it before but her chip looked newer or something than it did before. When all this was happening she seemed to be in some sort of a trans. Sure she knew what she was doing but in a subconscious sort of way. She seemed to get some pleasure out of destroying that bit beasts life. And it was only now that she was staring at herself that she noticed it.  
  
Truth was she couldn't really remember much from any other battle where she'd used her bit beast. What had she done? Why was she doing it? But it definitely felt good when she did. She stared up at herself, the look in her eyes it was as though she didn't even recognise herself. And it felt scary.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I had to end it there, I'm sorry but this chapter will be continued in the next one, which will be up tomorrow. I hope. Promise I'll revise this tomorrow, haven't got the time right now but I had to post it to make the last one more understandable. Anyway R&R ^_^ CYA 


	5. Change

Hey, As I'll say at the bottom also, there are parts in the middle of this that might seem confusing cause you probably cant see the plot yet, if you think you have then good for you. But anyway they'll be explained next chapter, so for this one you'll jus have to stay confuzzled! Sorry! ^_^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As she said her final words to the crowd and left, Rika watched herself go. Then she turned to look at Anthony, he looked shocked and stunned. He fell to his knees and pounding his fists against the concrete ground and stared daggers at Rika's back as she walked away with no remorse or guilt for his lose.  
  
Rika could practically feel the hate in his eyes. She frowned and now the guilt started to come to her. She'd just killed his bit beast, or so she thought that, that was what she'd done. He had every right to hate her.  
  
" I'm sorry," she whispered softly knowing he couldn't hear her. She turned around and climbing out of the dish ran after herself. That's when she felt it again just like she had when she really was at the park. That uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She stood beside herself and decided to take a better look this time even when her other self brushed it off and left.  
  
Then she saw them, the ruby red eyes from the café. But they didn't seem to notice her as they watched her other self leave and then disappeared into the shadows again.  
  
" Great now I've got a stalker" she rolled her eyes sarcastically and was surprised herself at how calm she was being about it. " What's that guys deal, if it is a guy" as she said this everything began to get blurry. " What's happening?" but as she finished this sentence everything went black.  
  
After what was only about a minute but Rika couldn't tell her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the ground in the centre of a maze. " Oh no, I want to go back to flowers and trees" she groaned, recognising this place from previous nights. Then the whispering started. She growled in frustration.  
  
" No, no, no, shut up, just SHUT UP!" she yelled at the top of her lunges. They quietened down to a low whisper now.  
  
" Not tonight, I'm not playing tonight, nope. You can whisper all you want, I don't care coz I'm not moving from this spot until I wake up, safe and warm in Kai's, " she didn't finish the sentence and blushed. " House" she finished and sat on the floor and folded her arms with a scowl on her face. ' How come I didn't think of this before?' she asked herself because for the moment it seemed to be working. The voices didn't bother her and nothing else happened, yet.  
  
Then she heard the pitter-patter of footsteps, someone was running and getting closer. Hearing the echo of the foot steps coming from right she looked down the maze hallway (not sure what to call those!) she was in and stood up to ready herself for who ever or what ever it was. Then someone ran by but didn't turn down the row she was in.  
  
" Kai?" she said confused. She was sure that was him, blue hair white scarf waving back and forth behind him as he ran. She ran after him.  
  
" Hey wait, Kai" now she'd lost all of her sense and went in pursuit of him, not stopping to factor in that she was dreaming and that he wasn't the real Kai. She followed him around a few corners, calling to him to wait up until they came to a dead end. A dark dead end, Rika noted. Kai stood hidden in the shadows. " Kai?" she approached him slowly and as she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder he took hold of her hand firmly and pulled her close while stroking her cheek gently.  
  
She was a bit confused at his actions but didn't say anything as she lifted a hand to touch his. As she did he grinned at her and with one quick movement threw her against the hard stonewall and forcefully pinned her there, pressing his body against hers to hurt her.  
  
" Uf," she groaned as her head hit the wall. That felt a bit really for a dream. " What are-you-doing?" she hissed, the pressure of his body against hers was really hurting her now. " Kai"  
  
A smirk grew over Kai's face and he half chuckled. " I'm not Kai," he said in an amused voice as his shape changed to that of the stranger in the café. The only thing that remained the same was the height and the blood red eyes.  
  
" You," she hissed again through her teeth. " Now I know you're a stalker what's your deal? You follow me even into my dreams"  
  
" I'm not a stalker. I just had to make sure that you are who are before I claimed"  
  
" Claimed what?"  
  
" What's mine of course, you!" he hissed into her ear. She struggled more against him, fear was now welling up in her and even though she tried to hide it he knew and he liked it.  
  
" What, no way, I'm not yours!" she spat at him  
  
" Oh yes you are!"  
  
" Oh no I'm not" she yelled back and after succeeding in lifting her legs up, which wasn't too hard since he was supporting her off the ground, kicked him I the stomach with both feet at the same time. She landed on the ground in a cat like position and attempted to make a run for it but as she ran to leave the way she came into the dead end a wall closed over it blocking the way out.  
  
She took a step back and gasped, this couldn't be happening, there was no way out she was stuck. Hearing a low chuckle from behind she turned to face her attacker and glared at him trying to cover up the fear with anger. But instead of just one there were three of them now.  
  
She stepped back a bit until she was backed into the wall. ' This would be a good time to wake up now!' she told herself  
  
" You won't wake up, not this time, not until I say so" came the voice from the one in the middle. He stepped forward a bit and removed the hood of is cloak from over his head to reveal his face to her.  
  
He was taller than she, about as tall as Kai, had pale white skin, long ebony hair and crimson eyes. As soon as she saw him a strange feeling that she knew him hit her. Like the feeling she got when she dreamt about this place and the others, a strange familiarity.  
  
" Your starting to recognise me aren't you!" he said reaching out and touching her face with his ice cold fingers. " Good, because I don't know how you could have forgotten your Master so easily" he said  
  
" Master?" she asked not moving away from his touch in case he'd hurt her.  
  
" Yes, Master, you see you belong to me!" he said simply as if she were supposed to know that already.  
  
" Hn, I'm not yours and your Not my Master" she spat at the thought of being referred to as his, his. That's what Kai grandfather referred to her as, Kai's. He'd given her to Kai, as a gift, a thing. She hated that man but she didn't hate Kai. He didn't really treat her like his grand father would. Unless it was just a show when his grandfather was around, that was to keep them both out of trouble. And she had to admit if she were to be given to anyone she wouldn't have picked anyone other than Kai. Master or not.  
  
" Then who, you have to have a Master, so if not me, oh perhaps that boy you reside with, yes I can see why you picked him. He can control you, he has what it takes, almost as good as myself. I'll have to thank him for keeping you in such good condition!" he said smirking then slapped her  
  
" You leave Kai out of this and stay away from him!"  
  
" Oh defending your new Master now are you with free will I see, well we're going to have to get rid of that now aren't we, cant have you thinking for yourself anymore, like last time, that was my mistake last time. But no more, you will serve me again whether you like it or not!" he said plainly and nodded.  
  
At the simple motion of his head one of the other two rushed forward and took hold of Rika arms and restrained them behind her back while holding her head up by the chin with it's other hand or claw more like.  
  
Rika finally got a good look at the two and saw that they weren't people at all. They looked to be some sort of monsters. The one restraining her looked like a humanoid bat or something. Claws, fur, tail but stood on two feet like a human. They other she couldn't quiet make out it was still too dark and the fact that her head was being forced to look up at the ceiling wasn't helping.  
  
" Soon you'll look like one of them again!" said the ebony haired boy  
  
" Again?" she asked  
  
" Yes again" with a wave of his hand one of the walls beside her became a mirror she peered into it and couldn't believe what she saw. Where she should have been on the mirror stood a figure about the same height as her and with the long white hair but there were big differences.  
  
Streaks of black went through her hair, her nails were now claws, her ears pointed along with her now fang like teeth, her eyes narrow slits, her skin a pale grey colour and the most noticeable the tail and wings on her back, large bat like wings and a tail.  
  
" Wha" she couldn't say anything. That wasn't her she didn't look like that. She dreaded looking like that.  
  
" Yes that's you, what you really look like. But how you managed to get the demon part out of you I don't know. But it doesn't really matter as long as we get it back in" he said approaching her. She tensed as he got nearer and reached out his hand, he took the locked which held her bit in his grasp and grinned. "And this is all we need" he said  
  
" No don't, please don't" Rika pleaded while struggling to get out of her captives grasp. She didn't want to look like that and nothing in her mind now would convince her that this was just a dream.  
  
" Don't worry so much, the pain won't last long," he said dropping the locket again. As he did it began to glow and Rika could feel a sharp pain in her spine and nearly every other part of her body. She arched her back and gasped for air, she couldn't breathe properly, her chest hurt too much.  
  
She was released and she fell to her knees screaming and wrapping her arms around her body hugging herself.  
  
+++Outside of the dream+++++  
  
Kai, who had fallen asleep with Rika still lying on his stomach, awoke as she began to stir. " Huh?" he said as his eyes fluttered open and looked down at her. Her breathing was coming in short and sharp gasps and she dug her nails into his shirt. Whimpering slightly she began to toss and turn as though she were struggling against something.  
  
Seeing she was in distress Kai thought it might be best to wake her but before he could get to she let out a scream, it was loud and piercing. She pushed off of him roughly and stumbled to the ground kneeling. Kai quickly knelt to her side but was surprised to see he was still asleep.  
  
" Rika, Rika, wake up wake up your dreaming" he began to feel like panicking when she dug her nails in to the carpet, no wait those weren't nails they were claws. She let out another scream and the claws grew by about and inch more, black began to appear in her hair and her teeth became fangs.  
  
Kai didn't know what was happening or what to do. " RIKA!" he shouted at her why wouldn't she wake up. All she did was scream ad struggle every time he went near her. " RIKA" he shouted again.  
  
++++Back in the dream+++  
  
' Kai?' Rika thought hearing his voice. The pain was intense now it had to stop. She reached for the locket and tried to pull it off of her neck but to no avail.  
  
" That wont work, you can take off what you bring into a dream world from here!" he informed her.  
  
" Rika" she heard Kai again  
  
' Kai!' she thought.  
  
++++Outside dream++++++  
  
" KAI!" She managed to scream his name " Help me!"  
  
" Rika"  
  
" Help me!" she screamed again  
  
" Rika, I'll help you, tell me what to do" Kai wasn't sure what was going on but if she was asking for his help and it would stop this he was going to do anything in his power.  
  
She held her hands over her ears as she tried speaking to him again.  
  
" Take it, " she stopped  
  
" Take it? What tell me"?  
  
She fell over onto her side still holding her head in her hands. " Take it off, TAKE IT OFF!" she screeched at the top of her lunges.  
  
Kai was confused. " Take what off?" he said placing his hands on her and shaking her slightly.  
  
She'd lost her voice she could barely scream any more now; all she could do now was gape and let out faint whimpers. He brought his face down close to hers. She was curled up into a ball now and wasn't really struggling as much anymore.  
  
" Take what off, Rika you have to tell me!" he said softly in her ear  
  
She opened her mouth a couple of time and gaped for a bit them slowly whispered out " The locket" he didn't hear her.  
  
" What?" he said bringing his face closer to hers to hear?  
  
" The locket!" she hissed out again through her teeth.  
  
Kai now understanding took a tight grip around the locket and ripped it from her neck  
  
++++Back in the dream+++++  
  
The locket disappeared from around Rika neck and the pain stopped.  
  
" What, no" said the cloaked man as he approached her but before he could reach her she was gone.  
  
+++++Outside the dream++++++ (again! I'm getting sick of doing that! -_-;)  
  
Kai had discarded the locket to the side and was now shaking Rika trying to wake her up. Upon seeing Kai when she opened her eyes she shot up and clung to him like there was no tomorrow. Which in Rika's mind she didn't know if there would be one for her.  
  
She buried her face in his chest and broke down. She didn't care if he saw her now; she was going to cry her eyes out.  
  
Kai was still in shock but tried to comfort her. " Rika what just happened?"  
  
" I, " she stopped as something occurred to her. She pushed away from him slowly and sat back a bit and held out her hands in front of her and turned them. The claws were still there. Feeling her heart speed up with fright and realisation she stood up and gazed into the mirror above the mantle of the fireplace. She approached it slowly and took a good look. The fangs, the black hair the pointed ears and the claws were all there.  
  
Her face hardened and she hissed at her reflection and with one swipe of her claw the mirror shattered into a million pieces and fell to the floor. She did also; she fell to her knees once again, staring down at her hands with hate and disgust. Tears ran down her face again. Kai placed his hand upon her shoulder but she rejected it with a twitch.  
  
" Don't touch me!" she growled  
  
" Rika it's ok I . ."  
  
" No, no it's not ok, look at me, look at what they did to me" she cried while standing up, she tried to bite back tears but couldn't. " I don't know how you can bear to look at me," she cried while running out of the house and into the pouring ran outside.  
  
" Rika wait, shit!" he cursed and ran after her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Uh oh, hehe I'm leaving it there for now anyway. Well I have to say that was a real hop, step and a BIG jump wasn't it! Ok so we've had our first real encounter with the other oc, but you don't know his name yet. That's in the next chapter. Hope you could follow this one though, and parts in the middle about the Master thing that might seem confusing, well their suppose to. They'll be filled in the next chapter also. Anyway I gotta go so cya! ^_^ 


End file.
